Bonds Will Break
by AhsokaTano00001
Summary: They trusted each other, from the very beginning. Told each other everything. Well, almost everything. Ahsoka stumbles on Anakin's Biggest secret, and she doesn't know if she can handle the betrayal. No Anisoka, brother/sister. Anidala


**Hello! It is me, AhsokaTano00001! Sorry about my absence, but I have had way too much on my plate. So, without further dudes, (or, ado, if you so prefer) may I present the latest depressing thing to escape the enigma that is my brain. I have been feeling really depressed recently, for no reason whatsoever, but a different kind of depression than I have written about. The depressed where you feel like you hate everyone, and you just want to quit talking, and push everyone away. Except for my bff, everybody else is getting swept out the door. I guess you could say, mid teen crisis. I am so sick of myself. But I wanted to get this on paper nonetheless. I love my ****stories, don't get me wrong, but I will probably take an even longer break while I try to figure out how to get over hating everybody. Like, literally. Imagine having a day when you're irritated, and span that over a month. I feel bad, but honestly, people just piss me off sometimes. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonds will break-<strong>

Ahsoka Tano stared up at the ceiling, whilst trying to forget her anxieties. _In...out...in...out._ That's all she wanted to focus on. Breathing. Her master had sent her to her quarters, thinking she was ill. As a matter of fact, she was dangerously close to exploding in unexplained fury. Anakin used to joke with her that she had certain "moods", and that he was some _expert_ on predicting them. For some reason, she was just feeling stressed, tired, depressed, anxious, and angry- no, downright **furious**, for no reason whatsoever. She felt a bit bad, she had had these types of days before, and they always left her feeling guilty and overall emotionally drained. She tended to be short with her friends, and then getting angry when they asked her if she was ok. In a sense, she was a bit afraid of herself on these days. On one hand, she knew that bottling up her emotions would prove unhealthy, but if she let them out, she risked not only hurting her friends, but convincing the council that she had poor self control. Jedi weren't supposed to have random mood swings, or at least if they did they kept them well concealed. She often wondered if she had some sort of mental condition, or perhaps it was because her heritage tended to be easily angered, but **something** had to be causing these random spouts of anger. Often times she considered speaking with her master, seeing if he could help, but every time, she always chickened out and changed the subject. As if on cue, there was a small knock on her door.

"Snips..?" She sighed, and dragged herself out of bed to answer the door.

"Yes master?" Inwardly, she wanted to scream out _"help me!"_, but on the outside, she remained as calm and composed as she could be at the moment.

"I wanted to talk to you, you seem upset." He kind of leaned over like he wanted to enter, but Ahsoka remained in the doorway. She didn't really have the patience for visitors, she just wanted to be left alone.

"I'm not." He looked at her quizzically for a moment, and then spoke.

"Come on, Ahsoka, I know when you're lying. May I come in?" She withheld an annoyed huff, and stepped aside. He sat down in her little bean bag chair, and she leaned on her bed. He kind of flopped backwards on her bean bag chair, it was really low down on the ground for him.

"So what's wrong?" She sighed and crossed her arms, looking slightly annoyed with him.

"I already told you, nothing's wrong." After a minute of silence, he spoke.

"Look, if you don't want to talk about it, just say so, but I just want to help you out." She turned to him, annoyance seeping into her words.

"There's nothing that I don't want to talk about! Is it such a crime that I just don't feel like talking to people?" After seeing his startled look, she sighed, and added onto her speech. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I'm just having kind of an off day, that's all."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I just...I have these random spouts of anger sometimes, that come from out of the blue, and I don't mean to get like this, but all that anger just gets to me. I try not to take it out on my friends, because I can't trust myself not to say something I won't regret." He looked at her, and she couldn't have predicted what he would say next.

"How come you never told me?"

"What?" He smiled reassuringly, and continued.

"Just tell me if you're having a bad day, I get them all the time. It's nothing to be ashamed of." She paced around the room a bit.

"I don't know... I try to avoid people in general, because I almost always say something that I regret. I can't trust myself not to get so caught up in my frustration, I don't see how you can either." He looked at her, and with some trouble, got up from the chair, and put a hand on her shoulder, turning her around.

"Are you asking how can I trust you?"

"I guess..." She was confused by his question.

"Snips, I have complete faith in you. I trust you with my life! Of course I wouldn't turn on you for something like that." She smiled a bit, but it quickly vanished.

"I trust you as well, but I hate feeling that I have no control, that's why I don't talk about them." He let go of her shoulder, and headed toward the door.

"Well, promise me that you won't keep things like this a secret anymore, okay?" She snorted, and sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"Riiiight, like I keep a ton of things secret from you anyway." He raised a brow, and crossed his arms.

"Please, Snips. I can read you like an open book." She chuckled.

"Same here, Skyguy." After sharing a small laugh, the matter was forgotten.

**About a week later...**

Ahsoka hummed silently to herself as she cleaned her room. Her random spell of anger had subsided, at least as far as she could tell. She pulled out the belongings in her drawers, and was surprised to find something dark purple and made of high quality fabric. She pulled it out of the drawer, confused, until she carefully unfolded it to reveal a stunning violet gown. Upon closer examination, she remembered that Padme had leant it to her when she needed to look nice to go undercover. She should have given this back ages ago! The young girl stepped over to the window, and upon seeing the beautiful sunny day laid out before her, decided that a quick drive to Padme's apartment wouldn't be too bad. She folded up the dress, and stepped into her and Anakin's shared quarters, and knocked on his door.

"Master?" She listened, but there was no reply. "Master, are you in? I was going to go drop this off at Padme's really quick..." She listened again, but there was no reply. She shrugged, assuming that Anakin was off somewhere, working on his speeder. She exited her and her master's room, and headed down the hall to Obi-wan's quarters. She lightly tapped on his door, and he appeared a few moments later.

"Ahsoka, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Master Obi-wan, I was wondering if you had by chance seen Master Skywalker this morning?" He shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid not. Shall I call him over here for you?"

"Oh, no, that's alright, but I have this dress" she said, motioning to the dress tucked under her arm "that belongs to Padme, and I was going to take it over to her, but I can't find him to get permission to leave." He smiled.

"That doesn't surprise me. Unpredictable, as usual. I give you permission to leave the temple." She smiled.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi. I won't be long, I promise!" She left Obi-wan to his studies, and headed to her speeder. She turned the ignition, set the dress on the seat, and drove off. She admired the scenery of Couroscant on one of it's finest days. The air was crisp, clean, the sun shone bright, and she could spot birds in the lower skies, where they were less likely to get hit. It was such a pretty sight. She landed outside, and grabbed the dress and headed up to her apartment. As she approached the door, she realized that her door was open. She walked through, and was surprised.

"Padme?" She said the senator's name aloud, but no reply was heard. She walked further down the hall, towards the bedroom, when she stopped dead in her tracks. Did she just hear a giggle? She looked in the doorway of the bedroom, and the dress fell from her hands, when she saw where the giggle originated from. Inside, she saw the senator passionately kissing none other than her master, Anakin Skywalker. They broke the kiss, and stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Thank you for taking the time to come and see me."

"Please, it was my pleasure." He kissed her forehead, and she giggled. Ahsoka watched in horror from behind the doorway, peering around the corner.

"How did you manage to get out without anybody seeing you, especially Ahsoka?"

"It was easy. She sleeps in when I don't wake her up, so I just slipped past. I was "simply going out on an errand."" He chuckled, and they kissed again. She stared in horror. She couldn't move. This was impossible. Absolutely impossible. She turned around, and making sure they went back to kissing, crept out of the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! So, I don't know when I'm going to update any of my stuff, but I thought this might as we'll get on paper before I forget. Ok, toodles noodles!<strong>


End file.
